This proposal is concerned with the mechanism of gene expression of mouse mitochondrial DNA. The ribosomal DNA region of this genome has been shown to be actively transcribed and the ribosomal RNA genes are located in close proximity to the origin of heavy strand DNA replication. We are utilizing cloned mitochondrial DNA fragments for hybridization and sequencing experiments combined with RNA sequencing to analyze this common control region for initiation of DNA replication and transcription.